The Chronicles of 11
by AlysonOfrell
Summary: 11 believes she useless and was sent away by her group beliving it was becuase of her pet. She begins to have dreams and nightmare about a human and a monster. She'll find out that she not useless as she think is. 5XOC plus 1XOC
1. Chapter 1

"My father is letting me do it."

Since that day, I wasn't so sure about the world.

But, I wasn't created into this for nothing.

There must be a reason why am here?

"Am created my first one…she'll have…."

Am hoping to be usefully to the others.

That was my wish.

"I'll leave her with something…"

_Years Later_

"11! 11!"

Am know as 11 in my group.

No one think am usefully in our group.

Am not good at searching, building, or fighting. Am not good at anything.

The only thing am good at…was causing trouble to everyone because of "Wire!"

Wire is my best friend. I found something that he like a dog.

I read something about humans having them.

I like having Wire around, he been with me since I woke up in this world.

"There you are. 11, what are you doing out here."

"Nothing really 10."

10 is my brother, he older then me. Well, am not sure how that work out, he looks out for me a lot, plus Wire too.

"Come on, let get back to the camp base."

There was about 20 of us.

I wasn't happy about the area we were in.

It was in the middle of the battle.

Am scared of being out here.

Everyone think Wire will go against us.

He was my friend, he wouldn't hurt anyone, not even me.

"11, please stop going out there like that. I know you and Wire like exploring out there, but right it a battle."

"10. Stop treating me like that. Am not like that anymore."

My brother treated me like am still unexpressed in this world.

I can go off and explore if I want to.

"11, 30 want to talk you."

"Again?!"

30 was the leader of our group.

He was like a father to me and 10.

I mostly see him when I've done something wrong.

Today, it was different.

I haven't done anything.

I walk to 30's tent, he like to check on me a lot these days.

"Come on inside 11."

Wire jump out of my arm when came inside.

30 was the only one who can trust Wire enough.

Everyone else was scared of him.

The least they could do is trust him too.

"What were you doing out there?"

30 was darker then me, I was made out of two different fabrics.

Not really, my neck was destroy not too long.

10 thought I was going to die, am strong to fight death.

I was a fear too.

I was out for at least two days.

Wire was with me all that time along with 10.

"Nowhere. I want to play with Wire."

"I see, the same as always."

"Yes sir…"

"11, please tell me what on your mind."

30 always knew when I had something on my mind.

It wasn't that hard to see it.

I like to wear a light purple ribbon around my neck.

I play it with it when am like this.

I didn't like to be seen like this.

"30, can we leave this place."

"Why?"

"It just, I have a feeling that something is going to happen to us."

"Are you sure?"

"I think it best…it that alright with you?"

I don't know why, but I always had these feelings that something was about to happen to us.

I hate it so bad my head felt dizzy at times.

"If you want, you and Wire can go."

What?! What was he saying?

He wanted me and Wire to leave.

No, I can do that! Not without them!

10 would be worry if I leave.

"You can't be series?!"

"11, am eyes don't work as well. You can go if you want."

"It because of Wire?"

Everyone knew I couldn't leave Wire alone, he was different from those monsters out there.

Wire had his own personality and I like that about him.

10 told me he fought off those monsters before and took one done by himself.

Wire was the best just like my brother.

But, I didn't had the talent like my brother did.

Or as brave as Wire was.

I want be like them more then anything.

"No, it not because of Wire."

" I know it is! 30, am sorry but, you know that he wouldn't hurt us."

"I know that, but 11 listen to me. I think it best if you…go off on your own."

"You're joking right…? I know am not the best at everything like everyone here, but-"

"No but 11. Am sorry…you are a sweet child. But, some of the group are starting to believe you're nothing but bad luck to us."

How can everyone think of me like that?!

I was starting to believe it was because of Wire, cause I keep him as a pet.

"30, you can't! 11 isn't ready! She hasn't re-"

"10!"

I never heard 30 yell at 10 before.

What could I have done to cause so much pain to the others now.

"11...you'll leave tonight. Get what you need and you will leave then."

I pack everything I could use out there.

The wastelands weren't a place for fun.

10 told me all about it. It a life risk just going there.

"11."

"10!? What you doing here. If 30 fi-"

"I came to give you this."

It was10's sword.

It had a weird hole on, but, he used it a lot for some reason.

It was good to for patch something right back up.

"Take it. I can always find something else to use."

I could see on his face.

He was worried about me going out there.

"Oh yeah, Wire might want to play while you out there…so I made him something to play with."

He show me something round.

It was red, Wire jump on my bed. He was happy to get a gift from 10.

"11...I heard what you said."

Was he listing to me?

"I'll try my best to get 30 and the others to move away from here. Then I'll go looking then."

"10, you can't do that!"

"I will. Or you come looking for your brother."

He was right, I get worried about him a lot.

I love him, he and Wire are the only family I have.

I couldn't lose them, it would be too much to take.

"Don't worry cry baby. Wire will be with you. If get scared out there, he'll save you like that."

"You're right about that."

We exited out my tent.

I was going to miss him a lot.

"11."

"What big brother?"

"Be careful out there!"

"I Will!"

I wave goodbye to him, I know I'll see him again someday.

10, Wire and me will be family again.

**_Want to create a story about my OC 11. I think rush this a bit, sorry about that. NO ONE COMPLAINS WHAT NUMBERS MY CHARACTERS ARE!!!!! Remember, no rude comments only helpful ones. 9 BELONGS Shane Acker!!! 11, 10, Wire, 30 Are Mine!!!  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

It felt like days since Wire and I left.

Once in while Wire and I would stop and play just a bit and rest from time to time.

I would find these things that create these yellow and red light.

10 told it was something that human used to make light from them.

I got to see more the wasteland a bit.

10 said it was a place I can't go alone, but, I have Wire with me.

So, I wasn't alone right?

Wire started to pull my ribbon, he'll do that when he wanted to tell me something or I'm doing something dumb and stupid again.

In the past, I wondered in area that was close to our camp, Wire said it was a bad idea to go there.

"What it is? Are you saying we shouldn't go?"

I was about the only one who could understand what Wire was saying.

I was strange about that.

Well, it took to understand what Wire wanted, it was his tail that gave it way.

I would tell if he was happy, his tail would move about all over the place.

It he was thinking or wondering he would move it to one side to another.

It he was sad or mad, it didn't move at all.

But, there was a time that Wire was scared.

I notice in only one time, it was fuzzy to remember it.

When he was scared…his tail would go under him.

"What wrong Wire?"

And that what today was.

This was only time I saw Wire's tail like.

Something was wrong, and I could feel it too.

I heard some kind of noise not too far away.

"Let go Wire!"

It got really misty all of a sudden.

I couldn't see much, the only things I could see was the rocks and humans running about.

Then something went though me, it was familiar.

I didn't know what it was but I knew it from somewhere.

Wire pull me out the way of something.

We hide behind something for cover.

Everything was shaking under me, I couldn't stand up right.

Every few second I would fall on my face.

"Wire!" I look around but I couldn't find Wire anywhere.

"Wire! Wire!!"

Wire was behind me, I was glad he was here.

Wire started to pull me on again, I couldn't tell what he wanted this time.

"What Wire…?"

His head shot up his head and I saw those monsters.

They were huge, I fall on the ground in horror, Wire jump into my arms.

I was scared out of my mind.

I wanted my brother badly, I didn't think Wire was able to take this thing.

"10!!!!"

It was close to us, was this it for us?

Then something throw us into the air.

We hit the ground only a second.

I wanted to get up and run away from here.

I wish I hadn't come here now.

I was frighten of the noises that came out of nowhere.

The ground wouldn't stop shaking.

"10...10!!!"

I hold Wire tight in my arms.

My mind went blank, all I can say was 10.

I wanted my brother.. I want him to take me and Wire out of this place.

Then something grab me.

I was scared if it was those monsters trying to kill us.

But what I saw…wasn't a monster.

"Come on."

It…was like me.

I didn't know there was others like me.

I only knew the ones in my group.

"Let go."

I hold on to Wire tightly to me, we ran fast.

I saw others like me again.

I saw one jumping on to rock to rock.

I follow them till they reached something round.

The one who was jumping tap on it.

"I found others."

I follow them inside, Wire hide inside my bug, he must wanted this to be easy for me.

I was next to the one who found me, he was scared as I was.

"There a path up ahead."

I saw more of them, each of them were different then me and the ones outside my group.

"Follow me."

They all start move, hold on to this thing.

Then I heard someone trip, I look back and saw the one who found me.

I went back to get him, Wire hop out of my bug.

Then more humans keep coming at those monsters.

When we finally reached him, I was frozen in fear again.

Then a human fall, he didn't get back up again.

I notice Wire pull on me again.

I look back at him again.

"Let go!"

We ran as fast as we could then something almost hit us.

I hit he ground hard, I felt a pain in my neck.

I was frozen on the ground, unable to move.

I couldn't think, everything went blank again.

Wire try pulling on me till I got up.

Then, I saw the monsters coming for us.

I forgot all about the other one.

I went back for him, but I wasn't the only one.

Wire jump inside my bug again.

"Grab one side!"

I did as I was told.

I look at him to see it he was alright, but, his eye was gone and destroy.

We try to run while carrying him, I look back at the monsters were so close they were ready to step on us.

Just then, someone grab us at once.

"Are you alright?!"

I nodded to them.

But, my neck was killing me, it was filled of pain.

I couldn't think because of it.

"Your neck…what happen?"

I was frighten enough already.

Can't Wire and I go somewhere so we can't play together.

"Let get out of here so I can fix up your neck."

I follow them again inside of the round thing again.

I was worried from the one who lost his eye.

He seem weak after that.

I play with my ribbon again.

I was so frighten out of my mind.

All I can do is nothing.

That all I can do, am nothing but useless.

Wire and 10 did everything for me.

I wasn't even good at saving someone's life.

"Wire…"

I whisper to Wire so quietly no one would hear me.

"What am going to do…am nothing to them either. It going to happen again is it?"

_**Chapter two is here!**_

_**10, 11, Wire are Mine^^**_

**_9 Belong to Shane Acker_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Thank You

We reached to a stop finally.

I haven't let go of my ribbon since.

Wire was moving around in my bag when we stop.

He wanted out of there, I can't let him out right now.

Not if they'll think of him why everyone else did.

"Alright, let me see your neck."

He look at it for a few seconds and look at me.

"Was your neck like this before?"

I didn't remember how long it been since it was fix.

It wasn't like last time when it was destroyed.

"It won't take long dear."

He started to work on my neck, I waited for he to be done with it.

I wasn't sure how long I was sitting here.

But it felt like forever.

"There, all done."

My neck didn't hurt anymore, it was fully healed.

I was happy he fixed it, but I forgot about the other one.

"What happen to the one who lost his eye."

I was worried if he didn't died because of me.

I almost had my brother get killed because of me.

"He'll be fine. No need to worry."

I was worried, I might have cause them more pain then I did.

I think that was my talent, causing pain and making trouble.

"What were you doing out there?"

"Well…I've been living out there for awhile…"

They all had their eyes on me.

What did I said that made them like this?

It wasn't like I wasn't going to hurt.

"You live out there….!"

I nodded yes.

I've been out there since I could remember.

It was home to me, but after today.

I didn't think home was the right word for it.

I was still shaking a bit.

I wonder how Wire was doing at this time.

I think he wanted out more then anything right now.

"Yes…my brother and I live with others. But…am not sure if there are still where I left them?"

I wasn't sure myself if they moved or not.

10 promise that he'll find me again soon.

I hope 30 listen to him at least.

I had a strong feeling if they stay where they are.

I Thought they would get killed.

I lose 10 like that, one of my family.

"Why don't you stay with us. It the least we could for you, since you went back for 5."

5? That must be the one who lost his eye, poor thing.

I wish he didn't lose it like that.

"If her group send her away, then she would be the same thing."

"1!"

I was frozen by his words, he sounded like 30 in a way.

I didn't mind this, 30 said something like that to me once.

So I was used to be scolded like that.

"She saved 5. I was lucky enough to get to them in time."

The white one was getting mad at this 1 guys.

I was lucky to be alive if she hadn't come.

"She should follow our rules. If she wish to stay with us, then she has to obey them."

Rules? 30 didn't have any of these rules.

I didn't like this guy one bit. He was some kind of control freak.

What a jerk!

I thought about if 5 was alright.

I found them not too far away.

5 look he was finish being fix, I was hoping for him to have his eye back, but it was replace by some fabric.

"There you go. It going to take some time getting used to with one eye."

I watch him trying to move around, but he keep fall too much.

I forgot that 10 taught me if I ever lose one of my eyes I was going to see though one all the time.

"2, are you sure you can't make a new eye for me?"

"Am sorry…it the best I can do."

"I learn how to see with one eye."

They look at me, even know I had both of my eyes.

"You do?"

"Yes. 10 show me how to do."

It the least I can do for him.

I showed him my hand.

I hope I can help him with this.

I guided him half way, it was hard from me to learn this, but as teacher for him would be easy.

I would make sounds and help him work on seeing one thing at a time.

It was easy for him.

"Umm, what should I call you?"

I forgot to tell them.

It wouldn't hurt since am not sure if I'll be staying with them or not.

"11..."

"Thank you…11."

I almost fall flat on my face.

No one had said those words to me.

Am happy about that, it was a nice feeling.

"It nothing, reall-"

I finally fall flat on my face.

That was really dumb of me.

**_Sorry this is_** **_short, but it was fun writing._**

**_ 11, 10, 30, Wire Belong To Me_**

**_9 Belongs to Shane Acker  
_**


	4. Chapter 4

I was starting to think 5 was getting the hand of using one eye.

Am wasn't sure if I had it right, I couldn't really remember how 10 show me.

My memory is somewhat bad.

I was showing him how to work with things with one eye, it was easy for me, and it should be easy for him too.

"So, what your brother like?"

"He really nice to me, even Wir-"

I shouldn't say anything about Wire, I stop myself before I said something.

"What?"

"It nothing."

The one called 2 came to check on how am working with him.

"Amazing, it took you this long to teach him."

"Yeah…my brother say I learn fast or something…"

"You talk about your brother a lot? Is he that nice to you?"

"Well, he really nice. But, everyone says am nothing like him."

I didn't want him to know I was useless in my group.

That I didn't do anything, but say something like hide ourselves or there more of us never by.

That the only things I was good for.

But, Wire always gave me signs of trouble never by.

"Is your brother import to you?"

"Yes…he's my family. Him…and Wir-"

"Who?"

I didn't think it would hurt if I tell him about Wire.

Wire is my family as well.

"Wire is our dog…well…he with me right now. I think he want to get out of that bag now."

I ran back to grab my bag.

Wire show his out a little.

"Sorry for the wait."

5 was wait for me to come back.

I hope he won't tell the others about Wire.

I didn't want leave again.

"Promise you won't tell anyone about Wire."

"Promise."

I open my bag and Wire jump out, 5 was scared of him.

I knew something like this would happen.

"11! You Keep That As Pet?!"

"Wire been with me since I woke into this world."

"But? As A Pet?!"

"It was alright with 30...but, Wire is the reason we left. And everyone know I can't leave him."

5 notice I was sad.

But, I was right about me and Wire. We're friends.

But, I wish everyone stop treating Wire if he was bad.

It not he fault for what he is. I love Wire.

"11...1 isn't going to let you keep him. He'll have 8 destroyed him."

That 1 guy was really getting on my last nerves.

His dumb rules and that 8 guy.

I swear I was going to kill them.

"5...you just meet 1...why do you stay with him?"

"Well…"

"Hey, you should meet 30. 30 let me have Wire up till now. 30's eyes doesn't work as well these days."

30 was older then us, but, that 1 isn't anything like him.

30 was like my father then he was.

He made sure I wasn't getting myself in trouble, even if I didn't do anything.

"30 blind?"

"Some what, 10 want to help him, but, he said no. I had a feeling that something was going happen him."

Wire was jumping up and down for something.

I knew he was like that, he want to play.

"5? You want to play with him?"

I showed him the ball I use to play with Wire.

"Sure…but, why do you call him Wire?"

"Well…because of these."

Wire's body had this strange rope around him.

That why I call him Wire.

I throw the ball first.

Wire caught, he had this magnet at the tip of his mouth.

It was easy to get out of his mouth.

"Give it a try."

I handed him the ball.

He throw it to him once.

He caught it and walk up him.

"It alright."

5 took the ball away from him.

I bet Wire like him.

He seemed alright with him.

"It a shame that 1 won't let you have him."

"Am keeping him, without him knowing about him."

It was the only thing I could do for him.

Am not leaving Wire out there.

Am not sure how he'll make out there.

But, if 1 knows about his whereabouts, I think I should leave while I still can.

"11, is your relationship with Wire that great?"

"Yeah…Wire been thee for me when my neck was destroyed."

"Oh…he there for you a lot."

"Yeah…"

Wire jump up and down again.

"He seem to jump a lot?"

"I think he like you a lot."

It became night.

Everything seem so quite at the moment.

I stay with 5 the whole time.

I guess playing with Wire is a lot fun.

"11, thank you."

I felt something, it was nice, but I don't know what it was.

The feeling was warm.

"Your welcome."

I notice 2 coming our way.

Wire hide in the bag again.

"Ah, there you two are. Come with me."

We walk not too long.

I wonder what 2 had for us.

"Well be staying here for awhile, so I thought about making rooms for you all."

I held my ribbon to my face, am use to sleeping in tents a lot.

But, I didn't want to be rude.

"11, this is your room."

It was small, about the size of my tent.

I was happy about this.

It had a hole in the wall, but, it show a clear sky.

"Thank you 2..."

I barley spoken to the others since got here.

But, I want to meet the others.

"Your welcome dear. Hope you sleep well."

I hope so too, I watch 5 and 2 leave me alone in the room.

The sky was beautiful, it had these lights on it.

"Wire, look at this. This is best view I gotten since the day I woke up."

Wire curled up in a ball.

He must be tired after today, I was sleepy myself.

I went to bed, it was sofa.

Better then the one I had before.

I lay on it for a few second, then I fall in a sweet silent sleep.

I heard something huge moving around.

It was the sound of metal I bet.

But, I wasn't in the room where I was sleeping in.

I was on something hard.

My eyes open to see nothing but bodies.

They were all like me.

I was horrified by the sight.

"No…no…No!"

Then something grab me.

I could only see a light on me.

Then something was grabbing my inside.

"Wire! 10! Somebody Help!"

"_11!_"

Something was shaking me.

But, I was being pulled inside of something.

I didn't touch me, but somehow I could feel .

"Stop It!"

"11!"

I opened my eyes to see the who saved me, even 5 was here too.

"11...7 heard you yelling…you sounded like you were in a lot pain."

I could feel pain, but, it wasn't there.

But, it somehow disappeared.

"What with all the noise, do you realize what time it is!"

I didn't care about the time.

I was so scared…I bet Wire heard me.

That dream was too really, I felt as if I was there.

"1, she had nightmare…can you be a little more-"

"7...it nothing…am sorry."

It was the only thing I could do to make sure 1 doesn't know about Wire.

7 left my room, but 5 stayed behind.

I wondered if he think am still in shock from earlier.

"11, are you going be alright…?"

I wasn't sure if I was or not.

"I'll be fine."

After 5 left, some how I could feel 10 here.

He had that warm feel of being safe.

Wire was on my bed.

"It happen again…those dreams are coming back."

I wasn't sure I was going back to sleep or not.

That was the scariest dreams I had.

It was worst when I saw…I didn't want to think about it.

My dreams are freighting or sad.

30 said I have dreams so real that I could feel things.

But, even know it wasn't there.

10 said I have gift, I told him there was one where I was out in the wastelands looking for something but found something awful.

But, I lot of them I remember so well, but, there was one I had once that was nice.

I was with someone who sat next to me watching something fall from the sky.

I like that one, I wanted to dream that one again.

But, I tried so many times to see that one again.

But, it would never come back.

I let my eyes close again and hope that dream will never come back.

_**This chapter**_ _**sort sucks. But, it seem okay to me. 9 BELONGS TO Shane Acker!!! Remember, no rude comments only helpful ones**_


	5. Chapter 5

It seem to be quite outside, I wonder if the humans did something?

But, I didn't sleep a wink last night.

I felt heavy and I could keep my balance right.

I wasn't sure if I was going to stay awake today.

"11, are you alright?"

2 noticed me coming out of my room.

I was so tired I didn't know what to say.

I just wave at him.

"You look tired…did you sleep at all?"

"Not really…see, am used to sleeping inside tents, so am not super …umm never mind."

I didn't want to talk about it really.

But, I was to nerves to talk.

"You been playing with that for a while."

I haven't notice I was playing with my ribbon.

It must becoming a habit since I left.

"Didn't you sleep at all?"

"What makes you say that…?"

I nearly fall over. But 2 caught me, I was really tired.

"You should rest till your energy return."

I think he was right about that.

I was too tired to move either.

I want back to my room, Wire was on my bed worried about me as always.

"He right, I didn't sleep all. Thanks to that dream."

I lay on my bed again, I waned that dream, that nice one.

No nightmares, please.

I opening my eyes, I was next to this river or something.

The sky was beautiful, I heard only the sound of water.

I felt someone holding my hand.

I wasn't sure who it was at all.

But, I know it wasn't 10.

It was someone else.

"_Everything going to be fine._"

I felt some something, it was that warm feeling again.

It was like when I was around 10, but, it was different.

But, the hand was gone when I try to see who it was.

"11?"

I woke up, I wasn't sure how long was asleep.

"Wait!"

I only saw 5 again.

That dream was gone again.

"You been asleep all day…"

"I was…?"

5 look at me, I was out for that long.

That dream came and go as always.

Why didn't stay when I need it.

"1 thought you were being lazy."

"Not like I can do anything…"

He over heard me, if he see the useless rag I was, I might as well leave.

"I don't believe that. You help me to see things though one eye. You're not useless."

"Yes I am."

It was true, my group would get mad at me for doing something wrong.

I was the rag that no one wanted.

Even 30 thought I was useless.

But, 10 didn't think I was.

"Bet you have a talent, you don't realize it yet."

He might be right on that, I'll try something.

"Let me try something."

I wanted to see if I was good at anything while am here.

"Are you sure…?"

"Am sure. Let try something."

I hope he was right, I must have something am good at.

"You little brat. You made mess of things here."

1 was scolding at me.

I tried sewing, building, even drawing, but the result come out as useless.

Am no good at anything, everyone was right, I was nothing but useless.

"She just wanted to see what her talent was."

5 tried telling 1 what I was doing.

I was in worst trouble than I was with 30.

I wasn't going to be on good terms with him.

"1, she didn't mean to this…"

"If she does something like this again, you'll regret it."

It sounded like a threat to him. He was so freaked out.

I felt sorry for him, it wasn't his job to stand up for me.

I felt something pick me up for the ground.

I look up to see this big guy. He look like he could flatten me in one blow.

"1, you can't have 8 hurt her! She just-"

Before I knew it, Wire was all over this guy.

He didn't notice Wire coming at him.

He send me fall across over to the other side of the room.

I notice something in the corner.

I over to it, but, I heard something.

"Go back…to the scour…"

Oh, it just an other one. He seem so…weird? 6?

I guess I could talk to him some other time.

"And you! If you must this up for us, you will know what punishment is."

Lucky I made it though that, I never been though with that before.

"Are you alright 11?"

I watch the big guy leave before I could answer 5.

"Wire sort of…"

"He sort what?"

"Took on the big guy…?"

"8? He took on 8."

8, he must be talking about the big guy.

Wire was so crazy to go up against someone bigger then him, even if they're like me.

I guess I'll talk to him later tonight.

"Wire, that was really, really dumb!"

I almost shouted at Wire.

But, I know he was trying to protect me but, I can do it on my own as well.

But, I can't fight at all.

"Wire, please stay in this room at all times. I don't want us to leave again."

Wire nodded.

He understand what I mean about that.

This wasn't the first time someone attack me and he came to save me from my death.

"11?"

Wire hide before someone came inside.

It was 7 who came inside.

And there were two more who look alike.

"Umm…is there something you need?" I ask her "No…the twins want to make sure if you were going to be fine tonight?"

Oh, they're twins.

My guess they had the same number as well?

I wasn't sure if I was going to sleep or not.

At least, I wasn't sure if I had another nightmare.

"The twins wanted to sleep with you tonight."

I didn't mind, I just hope I didn't scream.

7 left the room leaving the twins with me tonight.

One was 3 and the other one was 4.

I guess I could tell them apart.

I lay down while they were getting ready I was feeling sorry for 5 to take the blame today.

I didn't want that at all. I wish I didn't say anything about finding my talent.

"_Father…I know what am doing…._"

I was in a different room.

It was strange somehow.

I look around to find humans.

It was only two of them.

I wanted to get a closer look at them, but, I couldn't.

"_I look over your research, I know I can do it._"

"_I understand…but this is more risky then you can believe._"

I wasn't sure what the were talking about.

But I had a feeling that it was something good or bad?

All know was that there were talking about what was happen outside.

"_Your body is fragile, I could lose you in a few days._"

What were them talking about, humans were hard to understand.

But, I think I saw the human girl before somewhere.

"_I know…but, it best if you had someone to help you with this. It just…we know it going to come to this…._"

I woke up. I never fall off, Wire was laying next to me.

I hold him tight to me.

I never have dreams about humans.

But, this was the first time I dreamed of them.

It was strange, but, I thought I knew that human girl.

I don't remember her, but I've seen her before.

Why do I know her from somewhere.

**_Not the best chapter, but, it pretty good. Remember, no rude comments only helpful ones._**

**_9 Belongs to Shane Acker_**

**_11, Wire, 30 and 10 Are Mine!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_Eight Weeks Later _

It been awhile since I stay here, and no one notice Wire at all.

I was lucky for that matter.

I gotten to know a little about the others, 7 was always outside, wish I was out there too, 6 was drawing all the time, I wasn't too sure what he draw anyway, 2 and 5 were creating something and 1 on the other hand always said am lazy.

Am not lazy, just…useless as always.

Wire would stay in my room while explore what I call home to me, for now.

I want to see 5 and 2.

They treated me like my brother.

I hasn't slept in weeks.

2 would let me sleep till I was ready to get up.

5 found some ribbons for my arms, they're were the same color as the one around my neck, but the other one was some weird blue purple color or something.

There was only enough to wrap it around my arms one time, I didn't mind it, it would work no matter what.

I was started to think my life here was a little hard then before.

But, my dreams become more and more strange, it was that human girl again, over and over every night.

But the pain would come and go too.

3 and 4 would try to clam me down a bit, 7 would ask me what I saw in my dreams, but I can't remember it or really tell.

But…there was something about that human girl.

I knew her…she was something.

I went up to the watchtower to see 5 and 2.

I heard they were working on something together.

I wasn't sure if I should see it, I might break it whatever it is?

I came up to see only 2 here.

I didn't see 5 anywhere.

"11, what brings you here?"

"Oh, I want to check if 5 was alright…?"

"Ah, just checking on him about his eye."

"Yeah…"

5 was like my brother in way.

But…he was sort…scared.

"11, can you do me a favor?"

2 was like my new father, so there wasn't any use of saying no to him.

"You could find me some supplies?"

I know I wasn't going to find anything, I was worried I wasn't able to find it.

Am the last things you want to ask.

"You're sure…2?"

"Don't worry, I have faith in you."

I wasn't sure if I was going to make it out there, I wanted to take a short nap or something.

Sleeping was the only thing I can do around here.

"Oh 11, I didn't know you were up here."

I almost lost my balance, guess staying up all night isn't helping me.

"Just came to check how…you know."

"Am 11, you don't have to check everyday. Beside, you look like you haven't slept in days."

He was right, I didn't him to notice that, I should at least try to find what 2 wanted.

"2...what is it you want me to look for."

"A piece of glass. It in the wasteland. Can you handily yourself out there?"

Not like I haven't before, I think I can find something like that.

It was everywhere when 10 and I went to go looking for supplies.

Well, mostly 10.

I hope I could help.

I brought Wire with me, I hope I would be useful to 2 at least.

I think he did believe I had a talent inside of me.

I know there was, only…what was it.

"You think am hook on finding a talent?"

Wire kept saying I was so obsessed about finding a talent.

I wasn't really, I just wanted to know what it is?!

"Am not, everyone is good at something, 7 is a great fighter, 5 and 2 are amazing at building stuff to make everything is easy for us, the twins read those…page thingy, 8 is good at fighting as well, and 6 is a great artist. Am useless to them. 10 was great at medical stuff, what leaves me…I sleep half of the time. What if everyone right about me…"

I was starting to believe everyone was right.

I was nothing more then a burden or something worst.

I fall over something, it was hard but it what 2 wanted.

I felt this warm feeling inside of me.

I look around to find something to carry it back.

Wire help out too, he try digging it up from the ground.

I finally found something to carry back with.

It took me a few minutes.

If I remember right, the human called these thing wheels?

Wire stop digging and I notice his tail was up.

I was worried if something was coming.

Wire pull on my ribbon again.

He was telling me to hide.

We found a hiding spot.

I peek over to see what was coming, but, I saw was a monster again.

I didn't want to see anymore of them, they were always in my dreams.

I hated them, I hated what I saw in them.

I want that one dream, the one where everything wasn't in ruin.

I wanted that… I look back if that thing was gone.

It wasn't…I look back at Wire, but he wasn't there.

Don't me he was going to fight that thing off.

I saw him out there.

He jump on and took that thing on.

I watch in horror, he was small and that thing was huge.

"WIRE!!!"

I wanted to ran, but something tells me I shouldn't it.

Wire was fighting that thing alone, what can I do?

Nothing…

"11!!"

I heard 7's voice.

She was fighting that thing, she was amazing.

I nearly pass out.

I guess this is what human get when they're like, I wasn't sure.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Sorry…7. Am sorry!"

I felt stupid, she was like my sister.

I couldn't fight the way she did.

She was amazing, I felt weak.

"11, do want me to teach how to fight?"

I grab what 2 needed, but I thought about fighting just a little.

7 could teach me, it would be great to learn from her.

"You sure about that…?"

"Am sure, you should rest and we'll start in the morning."

I felt so happy she was willing to teach me.

I hugged her, she was like my big sister.

"Thank you 7!"

"Umm 11."

"Yes?"

"Can't breath…"

"Sorry!"

**_Here the next chapter of 11. 11 isn't having the greatest time, she upset about not having a talent like the others. Don't worry 11, you'll find it!!_**

**_11 10 and wire belong to me!_**

**_9 belong to Shane Acker_**


	7. Chapter 7

I couldn't sleep all night.

7 was going to teach me.

Fighting like her would be so cool!

She was amazing, she always look like she dancing.

She was so great.

The twins were easy to talk, they were like Wire.

Only, I don't know what was with the flashing for.

Guess it how the talk to each other.

Made sense to me.

I could image myself fighting, I was dancing only with a sword.

I was with 10 again, watching me fight while he stand there amazed with me.

I wanted that, I could hear 10 say "that amazing 11."

He would so happy with me.

My eyes couldn't stay opening much longer.

I close them finally.

"_11! Run!" _

I heard 10's voice somewhere, it was dark outside.

I saw 10 and the others. There was ten of them.

I notice who the others were, it scared me to see what was catching them.

It was like this light, it wasn't normal.

I saw 2, 7, the twins, 8, 6, 5, 1.

There was another one, it was hard to tell.

But, there was something about him that made think…I don't to lose him none of them.

It grab all of them, I watch in horror as it brought each of them it's face.

"No! Let Them Go! Stop It!"

I watch as this light around 10's body and the others as well.

It was killing them. Everyone was dieing in front of me.

"Stop it! Let Them Go!!"

I watch them drop to the ground.

"No…No…! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"11!! Wake up!"

I saw 2 with 7.

5 and 6 were here too.

I hugged 2, I was about to do what the humans did when they lost someone dear to them.

"A nightmare again…?" 2 ask in his kind voice.

I was so scared, I didn't want to sleep again.

Those dreams begin to come more around them then the others.

"11...what was it this time?"

"I saw…all of you….there was this….this thing grab all of you and…there was…another one…"

"The ninth one…"

I heard 6 say something.

The ninth one?

That must be who I saw.

I could see what he look like, is he the one who keep saying everything will be fine.

"Enough with this ninth one 6. Stop filling everyone's head with these visions of yours."

Visions?

So…is that why he draws all the time. He see stuff like my dreams.

"And you, I would put a stop to these screaming every night!"

"1, she can't help it, it frightening her."

"I saw all of you…died…"

I was losing my voice box.

I didn't want to think about that, I didn't want Wire to come out.

"All of you return to your rooms,"

1 told everyone to go back to their rooms, but he gave me a look that made me worried.

I watch them leave, but 6 was look back at me.

He look worried about me or something.

"I like to talk to you 11."

I knew it, he knew about Wire for sure.

I was worried he was going to send 8 on me again like last time.

Please tell me he was going to send me out there again.

Please tell me this is a dream still.

"Come with me."

I followed him, I bet he was taking me to the thrown room .

What does 1 want with me?

It can't be good right?

"So...what are these dreams of your?"

Why does he care about them?

He never cares about them.

Why ask now?

"Well…am not sure…"

He was still giving me that look, what does he want.

He knows am useless and I was waiting for 7 to teach me some fighting skills.

I wanted 5 and 2 here with me, 1 gave me the creeps.

"Then keep them to yourself. You're part of the reason why 6 get these ideas for his ridicules drawings."

"Look, it not my fault, they just come like that. I don't have control of my dreams and nightmares."

"Then control them, every night you scream for help, you sleep half of the day, you are a useless piece of trash!"

I want to hit him so bad.

I was about to do it now.

I never been so mad at anyone like this guy.

He asking for it now!

"You…you…"

I was off the ground again, 8 must have grab again.

He carried me in another room.

"Until your screaming nights are control, you will not leave this room till they stop."

I watch helplessly as them left the room.

8 block my one way out.

"No!"

I was too late, am stuck here till that nightmare goes away.

_**Day 1**_

I hope Wire was alright, maybe 5 check on him.

I can trust 5 at least, 7 was never going to teach me anything at this rate.

There wasn't any light in this room.

It was dark, too dark.

I was scared to my gears.

I was happy a little there was a bed.

Not was great as the one in my tent or my room.

"1, you can't do that to her!" I heard 7's voice.

Thank goodness it was her voice.

"She need to learn her lesson."

"Screaming in the middle in the night, she can't help. She tells me what goes on in them. She been out in the wastelands longer then any of us."

Was 7 trying to save me, if she was, I will make it up to her.

"She still a child. 5 and I clam her down easy, her brother isn't here to-"

"Then she should have stay with him. She needs to know what are rules. Her yelling will bring the beast here."

"And frightening her is going to make her stop. She doesn't have anyone to turn to. She a good kid."

Please 7, don't get yourself hurt because of me.

"Then she should have stayed out there! She no more then useless dreamer."

"So keeping her in there is going to show her how things are around here!"

I could see 1 making that face, the one he gave me not too long ago.

He acted like a king around here, I found something once that a king was bad idea.

Please don't hurt 7.

I walk around in a circle for hours, my legs were going to give in sooner or later.

I wanted to the twins again.

3 and 4 like show me these things called books.

They were fun to look at, but they said they like reading them?

5 would do, I like seeing him smile, it reminded me of 10's.

My legs finally gave in.

I lay there on the floor.

1 was never letting me out of here.

I knew for a fact.

"_11_!"

I was here again?!

I saw the same thing again.

It should been different this time.

I watch the same horrible sight again.

But, I saw what that light was.

It stared right at me.

I saw in that light, I saw all of them, inside of that thing.

I didn't see my brother, they all nine of them.

They were frighten, they look helpless inside.

It grab me, like the first night.

"No! Let Me Go!! Damn It!! Let Me Go!!"

It hold me till I lost my breath.

I could see them, worried faces, it brought me to another light underneath the other one.

It was making this awful sound.

"No! No! Let Me Go!! 9!! 7!! 5!! Someone!! Help Me!!"

I was calling out for help, but, who was 9?

Could this 9 be what 6 said earlier.

The ninth one?

I saw something come right at me.

It was pulling me, it was sucking me inside of that thing.

I was going to die!

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!"

I was in the room 1 put me in.

My voice box was almost destroyed from my screaming.

This time, I felt horrible.

Scared out of my mind.

This must be what humans feel.

I thought I was going to die there.

I was be pulled in somewhere, inside of it.

I hope it wasn't real or comes true.

**_Sorry for the wait on the next chapter. I was working hard on this, I have more chapters to this, am not going post more later. _**

**_11 Wire and 10 are mine^^_**

**_9 belongs to Shane Acker._**

**_Remember, no rude comments, only helpful ones._**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Day 7**_

5 became worried about 11.

She was screaming more then usually.

Was 1 trying to make her destroy her voice box?

It seem that way.

He thought about Wire for a few moments.

She would hurt if Wire was found by 8.

6 was close to where she is.

He could ask if she was fine.

It been days since he last saw her smiling face.

"6?"

6 was drawing as always.

He was humming when 5 came up to him.

"How is she?"

He ask if she was doing alright.

"She seeing…the same dream."

5 was worried, it must be that awful to yell in your sleep over something like that.

"She'll break…"

This worried 5, 11 was about to break.

Her voice was be gone soon.

He knew 7 was trying to get her out of there as well.

The twins wanted to see her.

"11...about to break?"

6 nodded yes, he saw her losing herself to that dream and to 1.

"What are you two doing?"

1 was behind them with 8 by his side.

5 was panic a little.

"Well…I want to see 11...she could use the…"

5 was scared what would 1 would say to him.

"Fine…she might scream again."

8 show 5 where 11 was. He unblock the way out.

5 saw 11 against the wall whimpering.

"11...!"

5 went over to her.

She was cold when he touch her.

"Ten minutes, that all am giving you."

5 was about to think 1 was trying to keep her in here till she follow his rules.

When they first meet, 5 had a feeling 11 wasn't going to follow 1 like he did.

8 stand on the other side of the outside room.

She was shaking when hold her.

"Brother…"

Her voice was half gone.

Her voice box was at the point were it was gone for good.

He could tell the nightmares were causing her for sleepless nights.

"11..."

5 wanted to wake her, but, she need the sleep as much can.

"Brother…why not…"

11 was sleep taking.

What was she taking about?

She was dreaming about her brother.

"Please 10...they seem so cute to me…"

What was cute?

He couldn't understand what she was talking about.

"Come on 10...I saw how…I just want one…"

5 had a feeling that this was leading somehow.

She wanted something, it sounded like she wanted…a child?

"11, wake up."

She was so young to have one.

She must be dreaming wildly.

Did she wanted a child that badly, what made her want one?

"If I do have…I'll have someone…to help me take care of…"

5 was a little uneasy about this.

Before could try waking 11, he found 11's lips against his.

_**Day 14**_

No one heard 11 scream in some time now.

Her whimpering could be heard.

5 check on Wire, but he could understand what the two of them talk about.

But, he could stop thinking what 11 did.

She was half sleep, that was it.

Wire was on his lap.

7 want to visit 11 as well.

She wanted to 11 somewhere she could sleep easily.

"5, what wrong?"

Wire stop moving when 2 enter the room.

"2! I…Wire…belong to…"

"I know about Wire."

2 petted Wire's head. "I promised 11, not to tell a soul. This little guy is her only friend and family. She told me what happen."

2 explain what happen to 5 what happen her.

2 visit 11 when he found him inside her room.

He told 5, everything what happen to her.

"She went though that…"

"Yes, 10 gave her his sword…she believe it in memories of him. But the promise they'll see each other again."

5 felt heartbroken.

She missed her brother that much.

What could 5 do to help her.

She was about break like 6 said.

_**Day 17**_

2 and 5 went to visit 11 again.

5 couldn't stop thinking about what happen last time.

He was more of a brother to her, not the way she showed it.

5 felt a little strange about seeing her.

Lucky for him he brought Wire with him, he knew he was worried as well.

11 look half dead to them.

Her ribbon look wore out a bit, she was asleep again.

5 made sure 8 wasn't looking inside the room.

"11..."

11 was waking up, which made Wire happy.

"2...I had another nightmare…"

5 could tell her voice box was almost gone.

He wasn't sure how long she could last in this darkness.

"Take it easy dear."

11 look so helpless to them.

5 wonder if 6 came to see her as well?

"How…7...?"

5 and 2 didn't say anything, 7 haven't been around, neither the twins have.

"She fine…"

2 lied to her.

Wire rubbed his head against her arm.

She was cold, colder when 5 saw her last time.

"I had a dream…a nice one."

"What was it?"

5 ask, he was worried if 11 remember what she did.

"I was all of us…with the ninth…out in the wastelands…I was with someone…telling me everything was going be alright…"

2 hugged her, seeing her like this was hard on all on them.

6 knew too.

But 1 didn't care about 11, he felt 11 was a threat to them.

Because she lived out in the wastelands longer then anyone.

"Visiting over."

8 peek his head in the room.

They haven't been here long, but, 1 would send 8 on them by forces.

2 help 11 to lay down.

Wire hide behind 5 so 8 doesn't see him.

"Rest for now dear."

_**Day 25**_

6 watch 2 and 5 visit 11 when ever they can.

6 he knew 11 wasn't going last any longer here, he saw in the emptiness free.

He knew 11's dreams were becoming worst when she stayed here.

He felt sorry for her.

He could hear her moaning.

She need light, away from here.

She said she saw all of them together, but, 6 was wondering why she wanted a child.

11 was still a kid, but she acted like one a bit.

But, she caring, brave and helpful.

6 could see it.

11 wasn't useless then she think she is.

"11..."

11 lay on the bed, hoping 1 would her out.

The dream became worst in this room.

She only had a few good one to time to time.

How long has she been in here, she knew days went by.

She remember something she did.

It was hazy, she couldn't remember what she did.

She missed, 5, Wire, 7, everyone.

She missed them dearly.

2 notice 5 have been acting strange since his visit with 11.

Did something happen when he visit her?

"5? Is something wrong?"

"Wha-nothing…"

5 was lacking on his work.

He wasn't sure what were these feelings were.

But, he wasn't sure if 11 would remember it.

As young as she is, a child was something he couldn't handy yet.

"2...can 7 and 11 have children?"

"Am not sure. Why are you asking?"

"Well…11 said something…and then…"

5 didn't go in to detail.

He knew 11 want a child of her own.

It was strange, he felt…different.

"I want 11 to be free."

2 wanted her free too.

It was the only way for her, even Wire could be free.

"It would be best for her. We'll find a way."

**_This chapter isn't in 11's view. It dumb a bit, but, you'll see why 1 is treating her so badly...*evil laugh*_**

**_9 belong to Shane Acker_**

**_11 Wire and 10 belong to me_**

**_Remember, no rude comments, only helpful ones._**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Day 37**_

11 was colder then before.

She knew 1 didn't like her, it been days now.

Her memories was a blurry.

She remember a few things.

But, the nightmare was all she could remember now.

It kept repeating itself over and over again till she couldn't take it.

"Finally done screaming?"

1 came in the dark room, he knew 11 was breaking now.

She try specking, but, nothing.

Her voice box was gone.

"I see you need a new voice box. Perhaps 2 could fix it."

As much 11 want it, she knew 1 wouldn't like that.

She nodded…no.

"I see, you don't want it fix."

She nodded no.

She didn't want it fix, not at all.

"Fine. Do what you like."

5 saw 11 out of that dark room, he was happy to see her out of there.

She ran to 5 and hugged him.

5 thought she was happy to see him again.

"11, are you alright?"

She pointed to her voice box.

5 knew it was destroyed.

He need to fix it, maybe 2 could fix it as well.

"11, let get your voice box fix."

She didn't move from her spot.

She didn't want it fix.

She created this mass with 1.

Now, she can't speak any more.

"11...you can't…"

5 could see in her eyes, she didn't want her voice back.

5 could tell that 1 got what he wanted from her.

Losing her voice.

"11..."

She left him alone and headed back to her room.

She lay there, hoping no one saw her like this.

"11..."

A few days went by.

I didn't come out of my room.

I haven't seen 7 or the twins in a long time.

I forgot what I wanted to do with 7.

I've been inside that room for too long am not sure what happen.

5, 6 and 2 haven't said anything to me. But, I was scared of 1.

Someone gave me fear for the first time in my life.

Someone really would kill me if he had the chance.

"11?"

2 was with Wire for some reason, I didn't tell him.

Did 5 tell him, he promised me he wouldn't tell.

5 you jerk!

"11...I know you can't speak. Don't let 1 scare you. 5 really miss your voice. Even 6 miss it as well."

5 and 6 missed my voice huh.

I was a child to them, a useless, pitiful, rag, unforgiving trash!

Screaming every night was the reason.

It wasn't Wire, it was me.

I refused to look at 2.

I didn't want to see 5.

I lost voice, I'll be fine with out it.

"11..."

I played with Wire, but I didn't see his ball anywhere. I haven't seen anyone for days.

I was scared of seeing 1.

I sat there silent in.

2 kept asking me if I was ready to have my voice back yet.

I wasn't ready to have it back.

Not the trouble I cause with it.

"11...can we talk?"

I heard 5's voice.

I didn't want to see him anymore.

Not after he told 2 about Wire.

He came into the room, why doesn't he leave me alone.

"11...2 and I…think you should find your brother?"

10?

Did he came by while I was stuck inside that room?!

I try to find a way to talk to him, it was no use.

"11...2 wants to see you."

"Don't worry my boy."

2 had my sword, but, it was inside of something.

"Am sure your brother would understand. But, I think you go before 1 notice."

They lead me and Wire somewhere, it was the outside.

Something I missed so much.

"11, 7 and the twins are out there too. It just….you lived out there longer then anyone and it would be wise to help them."

2 was right, I knew the Wasteland better then anyone.

"Be care…"

I nodded to 5.

I want to say yes again, but I knew I can't right now.

He handed me Wire's ball.

I hugged him tight.

I knew I wasn't going to see him again for some time.

'11...please come back…."

I nodded yes, I promise I'll come back to him.

I walk away for more then a few inches away from them.

I hugged both them.

A father and a brother I'll miss dearly.

I look at them, to remember their faces.

I started to ran into the sunlight.

I notice the look on 5's face.

It wasn't the look of my new brother, it was a look of missing.

**_Okay, when I was working on this chapter, the first half isn't in 11's view and the rest of the chapter in her view. I thought it was cool to do it at the time. I hope you guys like this chapter. Hey, if anyone figures out why 1 is so crul to 11 here, I give the person who guess right a short story._**

**_11, Wire, 10 belong to Me_**

**_9 Belong to Shane Acker_**

**_Remember, No Rude Comments, Only Helpful Ones^^_**


	10. Chapter 10

Wire and I ran though the wasteland.

I missed running out here.

Everything was quite, no humans to ruin my tent.

Humans would ruin about half of our tents and it would take about half of the day to fix them.

It was nice being out here again.

I loved the touch of the sun and wind.

Wire and I played a lot out here.

It was great then being with 1.

I thought 5, 6 and 2.

I missed them, I hope 1 wasn't curl to them like he did to me.

"_Dear, stop this at once._"

I find I was with that human girl again.

She look like she was about to fall to the ground.

"_Am alright dear. We're going this for my father._"

She was beautiful, I'll give her that.

"_I'll make it…just a little more time…_"

I was inside my tent.

Just another dream.

That human girl again.

I haven't seen her awhile.

That dream was weird half of the time.

Why did she show up?

"27, what is this thing?"

"No idea?"

I peek my head to see two more just like me.

One look like 7 and the other one was dark, but I could see his arms.

"27. Look, over there."

She came up to me, I saw the 7 twin's arm and leg.

The look different for the rest of her body.

Did something happen to her?

"Am sorry about 72. "

I wanted to say something, I forgot I can't speak.

The one called 72 took a look at me, wonder what she looking for?

"Odd…she not made like the rest of us?"

What?! I was like everyone else thank you!

But, 10 and everyone had something to get inside of them.

I didn't…?

Wire came out of my tent.

They didn't look scared of him.

"27, we could fix her voice box?"

I shock my head no.

I like being out here again, I don't want to be trap from it again.

27 look at 72 and look back at me.

"She should come with us for the night. I like to see how she built as well."

It was quite tonight, I heard nothing but the wind. Wire stay close to me.

72 look back at me once in while.

They stop for a moment or two.

They open a way in somewhere?

I follow them I notice 27 look back to see if something was following as.

He close it, I notice his face, there were two stitches on his face.

"This way."

It was dark but there was a bit of light coming from somewhere.

It was brighter ever inch I came closer to it.

We came upon this huge area.

It was much bigger then the sanctuary.

I wonder if they seen 7 or the twins.

It was amazing, there were a lot of rooms.

Wire like it too.

"The munchies don't know about this place. We made sure none of them find it."

I look at them, the look so close together.

It was sweet to see something like this.

"Alright, let see your voice box."

27 touch me till he found where my voice box was.

"Seem new…but something is a little off."

What was off?

My voice box should working right?

Then…what was off about it?

He called over 72 to look at my voice as well.

She look me for a moment, then her did something like the twins did, but, she was looking inside of me.

"Strange…she built the same but…it was like she made to least forever without any harm."

Made without being harm.

What in the world was that about?

I sat in my new room.

Wire had place for him made by 72.

I thought about 5, 6 7, 2 and the twins.

I wonder what 7 and the twins were.

Were 5 and 2 alright, wonder if 6 was fine.

But, I wonder about this ninth one 6 went on about.

He sounds so…mystery.

I should look for this ninth one.

It would be fun.

**_Sorry these last chapters were short. The story is only 17 chapters. _**

**_11, Wire, 72 and 27 belong to me_**

**_9 belongs to Shane Acker_**

**_Remember, No Rude Comments, Only Helpful Ones_**


	11. Chapter 11

72 was going to teach me something today.

Wire stay with 27 when I got back.

"11, I'm going to show you how to talk, with your hands."

How can I talk with my hands.

I know I was going to mass up big time.

It was fun learning this.

72 said it was how humans lose their voice boxes.

I enjoy myself.

"Thank you." I told her.

"Your welcome."

27 was going to show me how fight.

He was good, better 7 was.

"Don't let fear take over you 11."

27 say that the number one rule to us.

But, I can see why he would say that.

It was the reason my neck was destroy.

"Let try it again."

He brought me up to my feet again.

He jump up in the air again, before I had chance to make my move.

Something inside my was kicking me.

"11? What the matter?"

72 look inside of me again.

It was painful, but it was kicking again.

"Hold still 11."

He took his hand on me, something kick me again.

He look worried, even 72 did too.

"Let stop today."

72 told me to lay down.

I wasn't sure if I was going to be okay.

What was that kicking feeling inside of me.

It was hurting me.

It stop after I laid down.

Wire curled up into a ball next me.

I was scared out of my mind.

I didn't like this.

I didn't want to die here.

_**3 Years Later**_

27 showed me the way out.

I wanted to thank 72 for showing me how to make hand signs for me to talk with everyone.

They been helpful and I wanted to thank them.

It was a shame they didn't fix my voice box, I didn't mind that.

I was better off without it anyway.

Wire said goodbye to them too.

We walk about few days and no sign of anyone.

I promise my brother will meet up again.

I hope he kept his promise.

"11..."

I look back 72, she smiled at me.

"Say hello to your boyfriend for me."

I was confused what she meant by that.

I shouldn't worried about it now.

It can't be that import right?

_**7 Months Later**_

"_*sob* *sob* No…I can't believe it…_"

I heard that women again.

She was making something wet.

"_Am sorry…am sorry you went though this…_"

It been a while since I last her.

I was thinking she was the one who created me and my brother.

She was crying for some reason.

"_Am sorry dear._"

"_Father…am sorry…_"

Wire got me up from my tent.

It was time to move out again.

I've made so many tents in the past and left them still standing.

I was getting used to leave them up.

It was like those Cat things were coming after me and Wire made sure there wasn't anyone coming.

Wire and I had a place of our own.

I like staying inside what the humans used for staying inside of.

I like the view, they were awesome!

I wish my brother was here, he would like it too.

Wire and I came upon one that caught our eyes.

I felt something inside of there.

It was strange, but…it was like someone was inside of there.

Wire pull on my ribbon telling me it was a bad idea going inside of there.

I went ahead and went inside.

I wasn't sure how long I was up inside of here.

It felt like days of claiming.

I finally made it to the top.

It look like the room I woke up in.

I saw something moving.

It was high to tell, Wire was behind me when I start claiming up.

I help him up.

Then we saw something, it was another one.

I remember 6 saying something about a ninth one, could he be him.

He fall and fall over when something heavy hit the ground.

Was he dead?

He was started to wake up.

He look new, just made now.

I hide behind something.

Wait, I should help him out.

I walk over to him when he was the window.

He saw me, he look so handsome.

I smiled, he didn't seem to be my type.

He try talking, but he couldn't talk.

"You can't talk?"

He didn't understand when I was making hand signs.

It was my way of talking.

"Are you the ninth one?"

I ask him.

We heard something outside.

I look at the ground, something was moving.

It wasn't those monsters at least.

I got a closer look of what it was.

I smiled and Wire jump up and down.

I saw 10 for sure.

I grab my new friend and we headed for the outside world.

He was scared a little, I could tell.

We look around, I know my brother anywhere.

He look around and some what was left of the humans.

We saw light somewhere.

We hide behind something, he grab something.

He hit something.

"Wait….I'm a friend."

Wait, that voice.

It couldn't be?

"11! It that you?!"

I hugged 2, he was the same kind hearted person still.

I show him my hand signs I learned in day.

"It been too long."

Since I last saw 2, I was still the girl who scream at night.

I'm not that why anymore.

Wire jump up and down.

"And Wire. I missed you too. 11, who your friend?"

He peek out, I told him it was okay.

He was a friend.

"Oh yes. I always hope."

2 look at him.

I saw what number he had. 9?

The ninth one! 6 was right!

There was a ninth one!!

"Come with me."

We follow 2, he was looking for something.

9 pick up something.

It was an arrow, that what we called them.

"Stop!"

2 grab it from him. I saw a voice box in his hand. It was for him I bet.

"Something in this world…are better off with a lie."

Wire grab his ball, he wanted to play just a bit.

"Not right now."

He understood, we were with our family again.

My thoughts went to 5 and 6.

I hope 1 didn't hurt them.

Then…everything went back to 5...he look….sad.

I know what I saw.

"11? Do you want your voice fix?"

I nodded no.

I was better off without it.

"What this? You found it!"

Found what?

I look at what 2 was holding.

It was something 6 would draw all the time.

"He always drawing this. Right 11."

I nodded yes.

I miss 6, even know he never came out and say anything to me or Wire.

Something nearly hit us. It was an arrow.

"11!"

9 push me to 2.

The arrow cut his should a bit.

Then, someone jump down from somewhere.

I nearly release a scream of joy.

I ran up and hugged him.

"It good to see you again 11."

My brother, 10 was with me again.

I can't believe it was him.

Our promise was here at least.

"Here, 30 told me you might need a new voice box. So I-"

He look at 9 and 2.

I let him knew they were fine.

Wire's tail was in the air, something was near.

"A-Are we alone?"

9 ask him. Something was coming, I know it too.

"You two, take into the can."

9 jump into the can, Wire follow him too.

2 help me inside and help him.

I heard nothing else outside.

I was hold the voice box 10 gave me, I wanted to throw it away.

The time spent out here was a lot better then I thought it would be.

Till now.

**_Nothing really to say about this chapter._**

**_11 10 Wire belong to Me_**

**_9 Belongs to Shane Acker_**

**_Remember, No Rude Comments, Only Helpfuls._**


	12. Chapter 12

I was holding on 2. My brother was going to get killed out there. Wire look out outside and so did I.

"11, stay here."

I couldn't leave him…I had this feeling that they'll be taken away from me. I saw something behind 10. It was that thing again. 7 saved me from it once and I ran from those things for years. Then, something kick me again right inside.

"10 LOOK OUT!!!"

My Voice was back, but it was looking right at me. It's red eyes had me lock on it.

"11 Move!"

I was unable to move my legs. I grab my sword ready to fight it. Something hit, it look away from me. I saw 2 in the open.

"Why don't you finish what you started, with me."

"2 Stop!"

I try help to 2, but I was too late to save him. Where was 9? Was he safe? I saw 2 reaching out for help, I couldn't do anything.

"11!"

"9!"

9 was hurt badly, I need something to sew his shoulder up. Wanted to help but 10 wouldn't let me.

"11, WHAT WERE YOU DOING?!"

"I was trying to help you…"

"11, you cann't fight that thing. What if something happen to you."

I could understand that, but 2 was in trouble and it was my fault as always. 9 was hurt as well, all because of my actions.

"I need to help 9 at least."

I ran to find 9 till I found him collapsed on the ground.

"9!" I pick him on his good side. I recognized the area.

"Not here…"

I'm sorry 9, but, I can't come back here.

"11...!?"

I look back, 5 was the same as I left him. The same buttons, same fabric, nothing change. He saw 9 on the ground. I help as well.

5 seed up 9's shoulder, I watched him, he was a lot better at it then last time. I remember the face he was making about me leaving. It was like he wanted to go as if his life on the line, but, he couldn't leave 2.

"I'm glad you came back 11. It good to hear your voice."

"I was doing fine without it for years."

"Oh…so, did your brother fix?"

"No…it just came back on it's own…weird right?"

It was a bit weird how it came back out of nowhere. 5 was finish up 9's shoulder, he woke up and grab the scissor from 5.

"9! It alright, 5 was only helping you."

He clam down a bit. I know 5 wouldn't hurt anyone, he was sweet.

"Where I'm?"

"With us. I never expected to see another. There, that should hold."

2 would done a much better job, but my brother was good at it as well. I forgotten that monster took 2. "5.…I meet up with 2 again and-"

"Keeping secrets from me I see."

My body was frozen. I was going back inside that dark room again. I could ran and avoid it, then he'll send 8 on me. Wire was in the open and there was no way of hiding.

"You! How dare you come back here."

He grab me by my ribbon. I was going die from him. Before he could do anything to me, he noticed 9.

"What this?"

"I-I found him, in the emptiness."

I know 1's biggest rule. It was never go outside.

"What were you doing out there."

"I was-"

"You lead the beast straight right to us, how many times I have told you!"

"The beast, that what took 2. If we hurry we could save him."

"If the beast took him, that the end of it."

1 wasn't going to get 2 back. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. 2 was like a father to us.

"How can you say that! After all the things 2 has done for us! He was like a father to us, he was a brother to you! How can you say that!?"

My feet were off the ground, I look up at 8.

"You listen to me you useless girl, I believe 2 was taken because of-"

"Don't blame it on her, she was trying to save 2."

9 was sticking up to me.

"No, we have rules!"

5 and 9 watched helpless.

Wire jump on top of 8's head.

"Wire, Don't!"

8 grab Wire off of him.

"I see you have a beast with you as a pet."

I look at 9 and 5. I was going to be killed for sure. 1 didn't know what 1 had for me.

"11, don't hurt her."

1 gave 8 a look and was let down on the ground.

"I'll deal with you later."

I watch 9 and 5 leave the room. I follow them with 8 behind us. I hold on to 9 and 5. I notice 5's face. He was worried about 2.

"It didn't him?" I smiled, with a no.

"Quite."

5 and enter the bucket first, 8 pushed 9 in. I really hated 8. We reach the throne room . This was my chance to see 6. I never really get see him. I know where he was.

"6..."

"11..."

I hugged him, it been so long.

"Your voice back…I know you didn't need it fix…"

I had this feeling that 6 knew about that. Maybe he knew about me and Wire. Then, all my thoughts went back to my brother.

"10..."

He was still out there. I could leave him alone. I have to get-no, last something happen to him, I almost gotten him into trouble because of me.

_10 and I_ _were gathering supplies by 30. 10 had me carry and watch the supplies while he was gathering them up. I play with Wire a bit. There wasn't much to do. I sat there waiting for 10 to get what ever it is? I thought about sneaking away for a bit. I wanted to see more of the wasteland. I ran to a cave. It was pretty big. Wire was telling me it was a bad idea going in there. _

_"Come on, it wouldn't hurt. Beside, I want to see what inside." _

_To be honest with myself, I had my eyes on this place for a while. It was dark, but there was light coming in. _

_"Wow, this place is huge." _

_Wire stay next to me, making sure nothing was coming for us. _

_"Wire, look at that." _

_I saw a picture, it was beautiful. I saw a different colors. It was amazing, I could see myself standing on the ground like. _

_"So the humans had a world like this…" _

_I heard something coming. I didn't have a weapon on me, 10 never gave me something to fight with. All I did was hide. I hold on to Wire, I was scared. _

_I waited whatever it was to leave. Till I knew it was gone, I came out of my hiding place. Wire ran and I look behind me. It was waiting for me to get out. It had horns, and it's body look like it was falling apart. _

_I ran as fast my legs could carry me. I kept telling myself, keep running. I follow Wire till we were outside in the open. It didn't come outside, it stay inside of it's cave. I watch it leave, I guess it like dark places. I ran back to 10 before he noticed I was gone. We return with the supplies, 10 had them out to everyone. _

_"11, 30 wants to talk with."_

_I walk to 30's tent. He was sitting there, waiting for me. I sort of smiled at him. _

_"11, sit." _

_I did as I was told. Wire sat next to me as well. _

_"What did you see?" _

_"Umm…nothing." _

_He gave me a look, he knew I was lying to him. _

_"11, it wasn't something, you saw a picture and you were attacked."_

_"Well…yes. But, I never thought the humans lived in-" _

_"11, never go off on your own. You're lucky that Wire was around to warn you." _

_"But-" "As for your brother, you're not leave anywhere without him." _

_"What, he didn't know where I was going."_

_"Beside the point 11. He was with you, you could have gotten him hurt."_

It was in past, I try sneaking to place that had my eyes. But, 2 was in trouble because of me.

"But, where did it come from, why is it hunting us?"

I listen to 9's word. I notice that 1 didn't care about that at all.

"Why aren't listing to me!?"

"2 Chose His Own Path!"

I knew he was wrong there…2 didn't chose that. I knew something was up. I watch 5 go up to 9. Scared of 1's rage. I could feel it too.

"Go to the watchtower. And take out guest with you."

I follow them till 8 grab me by my ribbon.

"Except you."

I gave him a look, the same look 7 would gave him. Wire's tail was under him, all he could do was watch. I was worried that 1 was going to put me back in that room.

"Let me go!"

8 throw me at 1's feet. I really hated him so much right now.

"I see you're same a bit."

"Why you-you don't care if 2 gets killed! You low-"

1 slam his cane to the ground, he made that sound when he want someone to stop something. I hated him so much that I could kill him now. Why did he hated 2 so much, he like a father. 2 treated him like a brother. I couldn't believe he wasn't going to help him.

"Can't believe you…refusing to save your own kind."

"11!"

I heard 10's voice. He follow me here.

"I'll take my sister, we're leaving."

"10..."

10 grab me I look at 6 again. I could tell he didn't won't me too leave again. We left the thorn room and I could still feel the sadness and the nightmare again.

"Am taking you back to 30...he want-"

"Forget it. Am going after 2."

"11...lis-"

"No, you listen to me! Just because everyone treats me that am useless and Wire is with me all the time, doesn't mean-"

I was a t a lost for words. They need me, I was belong here.

"10!"

"You brought them with you!"

When ever 10 went to go look for supplies he always brings the worst of the group.

"Hey, it cry baby 11."

"Long time to see."

55, 48, 63 and 91. They treated me the worst. But, out of all of them was 48's sister 44. I got along with 44 will enough. She was sweetest out of 10's little group.

"Alright, enough you idiots. Sorry 10..."

"It alright."

I notice 10 and 44 were close to each other, but, I never seen them this close before? I have to go save 2.

"11, where are you-"

"11!"

I saw 5 and 9 again. I think they had the same idea that I did. I smile at them, I wasn't alone about this.

"11, you not going after him?"

"I have too…"

10 gave me a look, I thought he didn't want me to do this. I promised him we were going be together again, but, I didn't think it will end this way.

"Go tell 30. Tell him I'll be back soon, come after me when you're ready."

10 was going to help us. Wire was jumping up and down for joy. I was happy as well.

"10..."

"Trust me 44. I'll be back."

I saw 10 kissed her. She was our only healer in our group. Now, his group. I left I'm not apart of it anymore. I watch the five members of his group left.

"Let go get 2 back."

**_Sorry for the wait guys^^ Remember, No Rude Comments, Only Helpul Ones._**

**_11, Wire, 10, 30, 44 55, 48, 63 and 91 belongs to me_**

**_9 belongs to Shane Acker_**


	13. Chapter 13

10 and I were in front of 9 and 5. I look back at them ever ten minutes. I was making sure 5 was alright. I was scared if he lost his other eye. 10 kept telling me everything was going to be alright. I had this feeling, it wasn't going to be that way. I knew for a fact. We came upon where we last saw 2. I look up to 5. I came up to him, I saw his hat.

"Why was he out here all alone?"

5 look at his map, 10 took a quite look at it too. He pointed in the direction where we saw 2 being carry off. Wire was telling me something, he was telling me it was a bad idea for me to go.

"Wire…2 needs us. I can leave him…"

The wind was blowing harder now. I carry Wire and hold to 10.

"Where This Tunnel?!"

I hear 9 asking 5, we were trying to find a tunnel or a pathway to get to 2.

"I Don't Know."

The map went out of 5's hands. 5 went after, I went after if myself. I could able to catch it for him. But 10 grab me , I watch 5 fall, 9 caught him in time. The map was gone out of our reach now.

"We Should Go Back!"

I look at 5, he was scared, so was I. But we can't now, we come so far. 9 saw the tunnel and we walk up to it. 9 saw a footprint on the ground. It was too dark to see inside. I notice 9 and 5 were making something. It was creating light. 5 and I knew 2 would be happy about this. But, I hope we could save him.

"We'll find him."

We walk in the tunnel for sometime now. I wish we were there about now.

"11? Is 2 really that import to you?"

10 ask me about 2. He was like a father, more then 30 was.

"2 and 5 saved me from 1. 1 isn't like 30, he a jerk…"

"But you're scared of him?"

"Not really, I was trying to act like 7. She knew how to take on 1. You should meet her someday."

I wish I could see 7 again, I never saw her after 1 put me in that darkness. We reach to the end of the tunnel. It was much bigger then the caves I been to. I had feeling someone out of all of us, wasn't coming back.

"Can I wait here?"

"5...we made it this far. Come on…2 waiting for us."

We walk into the cave. It was filled of the monsters I've seen in the past. Was this place a grave for them. I hold on to 5.

"Why would it bring him here?"

9 didn't know either, it was a mystery to all of us. 9 heard something and put out his light. We slid down to the lower part. We look all over the place, till 9 finally found 2. 5 and I raced up there. 2 was in a cage or something.

"2?"

5 check if he was still with us. I thought my actions killed him. I killed my own kind.

"I knew you come."

I heard 2's voice. He was alive. 9 and 10 went over somewhere, the beast was digging for something. It had what 9 had with him when I first meet him. 9 came back to us.

"We need to get 2 out of here. Fast."

9 and 10 had one end while me and 5 try opening from the other. Wire keep look out if that thing came back.

"Come on….open!"

I fall and let out a scream. A light hit us and it was the beast. It was coming at us, it claws went into the cage and nearly hit 2. It hit the cage send 2 flying.

"2!!"

Then came at us, 5 and I were with 2, we help him out of the cage. 9 and 10 were on the ground. I look up, it was gone for sure this time.

"Ah!"

It was behind us. 5 shot at it, but didn't care if it was hurt or not. Wire was ready to attack it but I was scared to death. But something caught it's attention, it was attacking it. I could tell, but the movement was like a dance. I watch as the beast's head was cut off. I watch it as it fall to the ground. I something else. I couldn't tell what it is, till it showed it face.

"7?!"

"I don't believe it."

7 was here, she was safe. 2 and I hugged her. I missed her so much.

"You come back!"

I heard 5's voice. I let go of 7.

"I never left. You finally decided to join the fight."

9 brought something up to 7.

"You drop this." 7 took whatever it from 9.

"Where have you been hiding?"

"A rusty pill of sh-oohh."

I was happy we were together again. I was happy enough to release those feelings humans make. I look back 9, I was happy he thought about saving 2. 9 pick up something, it was that thing when I meet him. 9 and I look at something. I wasn't sure what it was. 9 place it in, till 10 came up.

"What the hell are you two doing! You can just place things in-"

It was glowing, 10 move me and 9 out the way.

"Got out of here now!"

That light grab 10, it was hurting him. We watch in horror , 10's body hit the ground.

"10..."

7 grab my arm.

"Come on!"

Wire jump into my arms. We ran, nut I watch my brother's body vanish. We stop and something in the air. It wasn't like the other I've seen.

"11, this way!"

2 grab me and we were in the air, we fall next to 5 and 9. I saw 7 holding on to something.

"7!"

We were moving and things start to appear out of nowhere. We fall somewhere, 9 went to grab his light and 5 went after him.

"Quick! Hurry!"

We ran till it nearly hit as. We were under something safe. I was holding on to 5. It was coming for us. I was hearing something ringing. It went for it. 7 was safe and unharmed.

"What are you waiting for?!"

We ran for the exit.

"Keep up! Come On!"

It was cutting though the exit I watch as 9 and 5 nearly fall. Thy got back on their feet. We were out of the cave. 7 found a hiding spot for us. I hear 5's voice.

"I knew we shouldn't have come. Why, Why did you do it!"

5 didn't know my brother long, but the horror we saw was something we can't erase.

"I didn't know! Am sorry!" 9 look at me. "Am sorry…" I buried my face into 2's chest.

"What were you thinking?"

We look back at the cave, smoke was coming out of it.

"What is it going to do?"

I wanted to know too. I look at 7, I could see her face changed.

"I know where we can get some answers."

We all follow 7, I look at Wire. He could tell I was scared now. Not like last time, much worst.

"Wire…it my fault 10 die…that nightmare is true…"

**_Sorry for the wait on this chapter, I hope you like it. If anyone who guess the right reason why 1 is such a jerk to 11, you'll a prize^^ Remember, no rude comments, only helpful ones._**

**_11, 10, Wire and 30 belong to me_**

**_9 belongs to Shane Acker_**


	14. Chapter 14

We walk what felt like hours. I was still thinking about what happen. My brother was killed, my nightmare was coming true, and I cause all of this. I could have stop 9, but I didn't. I was useless!

"11, are you alright?"

I look up at 2 for more then a few seconds. But I look away from him. It was hard to look at anyone. I had Wire in my arms. He buried his head into my arms. I could hear my brothers last words, telling us to leave there. I notice 9 lit his light again. I saw the same picture as before. It was beautiful like last time.

"Is this, what it was like?"

"Yes…"

My words were coming out, I ran up to the picture, touching it was like heaven.

"It the same picture as before…"

"You've seen this 11?" 5 ask me.

"No... not the world like this…but, I want it like this."

"Keep up!"

We heard 7's voice not to far away. We enter something, it was filled of things I would see everyday.

Wire's head went and something. It was the twins, safe and well.

"They been here…the whole time."

5 and I went up to them. I hugged each of them.

"Twins."

"They been hiding, lost in the past, looking for answers."

So this is why 7 and the twins left. They've been looking for something. They went up to 9, he look so scared of what they were doing to him. I couldn't help but laugh at him. It was nice to see them, it was like my family was here again.

"We need your help. We…awaken something."

"No, I awaken something…something terrible."

I was the reason 9 awaken that thing, I should have stop him. It was all my fault! I killed my brother!

"11..."

5 was next to me, I was feeling guilt about what I've done to my brother.

"Don't worry…we'll find a way."

I look at 5, but, the moment I look at him, my gears started to jump.

"That it!"

We look 9, I saw a picture of that thing we saw. We follow the twins, we went up somewhere. I saw different objects all over the places. We stop, I saw a few things shiny things here and there. The twins showed us a picture of a couple of humans.

The twins showed us what that things was. I heard ever word they said, it was something for peace, but it lost control and it begin to kill the humans one by one. It was horrible, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. The twins stop it, I couldn't take anymore.

"But…the thing that woke it? It was round?! And printed with weird shapes!?"

The twins didn't know what 9 was talking about.

"It fit perfectly...into the machine, as if it was made for it?!"

5 and 2 notice the drawing, I seen it before too.

"That what 6 always draws."

"6?"

"Yes, I collected 6's drawings." 2 told him.

"Yeah…he was always studying."

I never really seen 6's drawings, only a few times.

"I need to see them."

"What! Go back to 1?! So, he can lock us up while this nightmare awakens!?"

I could understand why she didn't want to go back there. After I was in that room for days. She didn't want that to happen to us or me again.

"Never."

She put her helmet and left us. Wire jump up and down.

"What is it Wire?"

I think he had a plan about something. He wanted to get 6 out of there and bring him here. He wouldn't be with 1 or 8 anymore.

"9...5...I'll bring 6 here."

5 and 9 look at each other.

"11, 1 will put you in that room again."

2 warned me about that. I know what I was doing. But, 6 was like my little brother, he couldn't be in there. There more out here then that sanctuary. I had to get 6 out of there then anything.

"If I don't come back, 9, 5...come after me."

I made my way back to 1's sanctuary. It was quitter, but I could hear 6 humming to himself. I made my way to the throne room, no 1 or 8. I had a bad feeling about this.

"6..."

I walk up to 6. He saw me, I smiled at him.

"11...go back…"

"6...am not going back till you're with us. You can't stay here with 1."

I hold him like a little brother.

"Everyone is waiting on us."

"11...8 will hurt you…"

What did him mean, 8 will hurt me. I notice 6 look up and his face was filled with fear. I was off the ground, I look to see 8. Then 1 was in front of me.

"How dare you come back again. Are you trying to kill us all!?"

"No…I was…"

I was too scared of answering. 1 gave 8 an order to tie me up. Wire was tied up too. I was scared of 1 more then ever. I struggle to break free. But 8 hit me and everything went black.

"You awaken, What!? You Fools! I Warned You!"

I woke up to 1's voice. I was tied up. I could hear 8's sword going against something. I saw 5 and 9, safe.

"And do you manage to save to 2, of course not!"

We did, just because 2 isn't here, he alive no matter what.

"By following this witless folly, you endangered everything we work for!"

"Then why was 2 sent out to begin with?"

I was wondering why he was out there too? 2 would never went out there if he was building something. 5 was like his own son too, he wouldn't leave 5 alone if it was something import.

"I sent him, to scout!"

"That doesn't make any sense! You don't send the oldest to-look, we to need to figure out what we need."

I heard 6's ink bottle fall and sound of paper moving.

"The source…the source…go back, to the source."

I wanted 6 to stop, but, his drawings were our lead now.

"This is it, this what awaken the machine. What do you know about it?"

I heard 1's cane slam to the ground, I notice Wire was tied up behind 8. I try loosening the rope and sneak behind them and save Wire.

"Now you can't be trusted. I won't allow you to endanger us any further."

I was able to get the rope undone and walk quietly to Wire. He nearly jump when he saw me. I told him to be quite just a little bit when I undid the ropes.

"Subjugate them!"

"Sub-what?"

I nearly laugh when I heard 8 say that. When I was finish uniting Wire, I saw 8 take the map and grab 5 off the ground. I heard 5 calling out for help.

"Stop It 8!"

Wire and I ran to help 5, when 1 grab me.

"I'll deal with you later."

I watch as 8 hit 9 across the room almost send him down.

"You're nothing but a coward."

8 release 5 and went over to 9. 1 went over to 9.

"How dare you challenge me. I who kept everyone safe, all these years, ever since you got here, everything has be unraveling! You're a cures, a fool! Guided by pointless queries!"

"And you are a blind man, guided by fear."

We head something outside, Wire become scared. It didn't sound good, it was outside.

"Sometimes fear is the appropriate response."

Something crush though the wind, I didn't see since 1 grab me and hide.

"Stay quite."

I hit against his hiding spot and I finally saw it. It wasn't like the beast from before, but, I had this feeling it was going to take us there. 8 went at it but it hit him back. 1 push something down, but grab me again.

"Wire! Go With 5!"

Wire ran to 5, I could hear 9 and the others. I could 9 say "go". I want to be with the others. We were outside, and I heard it coming outside. 1 fall when look back taking me with him. I hit something hard and everything went black.

"_Father…please…I want to help…you made that thing for peace and look what happen…_"

That woman again. I wonder why she keep showing up in my dreams? Wait, she said something, could she be talking about that monster.

"_You're too fragile…_" What did that human mean too fragile? She was pretty, then…they were gone.

"11!" I woke up and found 5. Wire was with 6. I saw 9, 7, 8 and 1 hanging up in the air. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. That monster was trying to kill him. 5 look at something so did I.

"Grab those wires!"

6 and I grab them and went up to 5, when the wires touch it, something started moving. I understand what 5 was thinking. I saw the monster holding on to 1.

"Your cape! Let go!"

"I can't!"

"Do it now!"

I watch as 1 let go of his cape. Then, the monster was gone and destroyed. We smiled, I was happy about that. Then I heard something else, I realize we were up high. I look up at 9. And I saw 1 trying to get away. I look at 5.

"9! It GoingTo Fall!"

I hold to Wire and 5. I was scared too scared to look down.

"Guys grab on!" I could feel 5 hold me close to him. When open them again, and I saw 9 again.

"Fun! Fun! Again! Again!"

8 help us up, I look at 7. She was hurt. I was happy that we made it out of there alive. I let go of Wire he was jumping up and down again. He was happy again. I look at 1 and saw the sanctuary. We made our way of there. I was happy that we'll be together again. I notice 6 trying to catch what was left of his drawings. Wire was helping too.

"6...am sorry about your drawings…"

6 look at me for a few moments. And look back at the others.

"I'll make more…"

I look at Wire again, he look worried. I had this feeling that we were being watch.

_**Nothing to say about this chapter. Remember, no rude comments, only helpful ones.**_

**_11, Wire and 10 belongs to me_**

**_9 belongs to Shane Acker_**


	15. Chapter 15

We stop and 5 fix 7's leg. I didn't like that for some reason. But, I felt like 5 shouldn't fix it.

"Hey Cry Baby!"

I saw my brother's group. I bet they're wondering where 10 was. I didn't want them to know.

"11...where 10...?"

44 had a worry look on her face. I didn't want to say anything.

"He…am sorry 44..."

48 throw me to the ground. Wire was kick, I hold on to him.

"You useless little…I can't believe You! You Killed Your Brother!"

"No…I didn't…"

"Please, you're nothing but useless to us. 44 was in love with 10 and you killed him!"

91 pull me up and slam against the floor.

"You and that thing is going to kill us all! I think it the reason why-"

"Why the everyone was taken!"

63 finish his words. I didn't understand what was going on. I felt like everyone was ready to hurt me and Wire as much as possible.

"Why don't you and that damned thing go help those-"

"Enough!"

44 stop 55 and the others. She help me up to my feet.

"Just stand look out…all of you."

44 took me to the others. Wire jump out of my arms again. I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone.

"11...thank for telling me…am sorry about that. I never seen you get treated like…"

I watch 44 leave, she must hate me as well. But, she look back at me. She didn't look like she hated me, just, scared. I walk back to the others.

Wire ran behind me in a flash. My ribbon was grab and saw 8 holding on to it.

"Wir-"

8 covered my mouth and took me somewhere. Wire ran away in time. I hope he tell 5 what happen. 8 tied me up again. My arms and legs were tied hard. Why did 1 hated me so much. I was laying there on the ground as helpless as he wanted me too. Till he showed up.

"Why me…? Why only me 1?!"

1 gave that smirk to me. I try moving around a little bit till I broke free. But he had 8 kick me.

"You cause too much trouble for all of us, you and 9 have made everything we work for-"

"You mean you work for!"

He had 8 kick again, I hope Wire was safe. 1 better not have hurt him.

"You are nothing but bad luck, you're the most useless girl I've ever seen."

"Useless…at least I try…unlike you who has pawns doing his-"

8 kick me again. This time it hurt worst. I was untied till 8 started hurt me. When it was finally over. My whole body was hurting.

"Your actions, endangers all of us."

I watch him and 8 leave me alone. I was limping when I reach the others. Wire was with 9. 5 was the first to notice my condition. I was in bad shape.

"11...what happen to you?!"

I gave 1 a look, but, it was like he was teaching me to see his way, like I was pawn as well.

"It nothing…"

5 look at me for a few moments.

"11...let fix you up…"

5 fix me up till I could move again. I wonder why 5 didn't stop believing I was useless? I wasn't like him, he was good with medical stuff.

"5...how come you're help me…you know…about me being useless."

He look at me oddly, like it was a bad thing.

"Well…the day you left…I felt as if…"

5 look so sad, it wasn't something to get up set about.

"9! The twins found something!"

We heard 2's voice coming. The twins showed us the picture 9 left. I could see 6 was happy. We follow them. The open something that showed as a picture. A human, but, something else was weird about it. 6 came up to and set his drawing against it.

"What is it?"

"The source."

"The thing that awaken the machine?!"

Going up to 6 like wasn't going to help. I hold on to 5, why did I feel this way. 5 was like a brother, then why did I feel like 7 shouldn't be near him?

"Dark science. What good does this useless rubbish to us. They left us with nothing, leave it be I said. But you, always asking questions, always have to know, like 2, he always have to know too much!"

2 was standing right here. I didn't care if 8 beat me to death. No one speaks about my father like that.

"I was right, you did send him out to die!"

9 was sick of him as much I was.

"He was old, he was weak! Sometime one must be sacrifice for the good of the many."

I ran up to him and held my sword against him.

"I can't believe you…2 was like brother to you and saying that to him! My brother didn't say anything like to me! He called me cry baby because I was once. Wire saved me so many times, but you…I can't believe you refuse to help us."

Wire and I ran out of there. I didn't look back.

"11! Wait! 11!"

I heard 5's voice calling out for me. Till I couldn't hear them, I hold Wire close to me.

"Am done with this…I make everyone hated me…am that useless…"

"_My father is letting me do it!_"

That woman again. There was something about her that I can't escape from. I must fall asleep again? There was more of them. They didn't look the same, it was like me with 9 and the others.

"_Wait…Alice…is it alright with your father…?_"

She seem to act like me in way. I didn't see it, humans can't act like me.

"_You're having a child soon…it will hurt your body…_"

A child? I had dream once where I had child with me. I couldn't have one. I was worried it will be like me, useless and hated. But the look on her face was sad and happy. Then…she was gone again.

I woke up and I was still holding Wire. He look up at me and telling me something was coming.

"I know what we need, I know what right."

It was 1's voice. No 8 with him. He must have left 8 with the others watching them.

"You!"

I hide again. I didn't want to see him. Calling himself leader for our sake. He came up to me and I ran but he grab my ribbon. I gave him a look just like 7 did.

"Why Me! I been kick, slam and pushed. What more do you need!"

We heard something. It didn't sound like the other one from early. 1 look behind him, I saw my brother. But, it wasn't him. It wasn't him, but it used it body for something. Then this light came, I look away from it. It was gone and I saw it doing something. I saw the others inside of it.

"11! Run!"

It look at me and I saw 9 and 5 running. I finally saw what it was doing to my brother's body. It was freezing them in away.

"Don't look it in the eyes!"

I watch 7's fight it, she send her spare into what was left of my brother.

"5?!"

9 went to cut the ropes off of 1. I went to 5, trying to snap him out of it. It was attacking 7 and 9. But I saw a pair of shadows coming this way. The shapes, I remember them somewhere? They came and attack the thing, they got 7 and 9 way from it.

"11! Run!"

It was gone, with everyone I knew with it.

"That one was new."

"Yeah. Never seen anything like that."

My gears started to jump all over me.

"72...27...!"

I ran up to the and hugged them. They hugged me back.

"11, am so glad you're safe."

"It's been awhile."

They others were confuse when 5 and 1 came to.

"Are they?" 2 ask me

"72 and 27. They took me in and teach me how to fight."

I was happy to see them again. 27 with his weird hat and 72's arm and leg different from the rest of her body. Wire jump up and down, happy to see them as well.

"Nice to you too Wire."

I was too happy too see them again. It was like a get together.

"Well, it no time to happy. Right now, we need to see if we could stop that thing."

"You know about the machines?"

9 ask them, I had a feeling that thing was taking them to it.

"To be honest, we study them. To see how we can fight and figure out how to weaken them." 27 told me.

"I never know that?"

"Sorry if we didn't tell you 11. Wire isn't made like the others."

I was confused. What did them mean Wire wasn't made like the others were. I knew Wire was with me from the start. Could that human woman made Wire? She said something about making her first one? I look at my brother's body, it wasn't the same as we left it. I started to whimper again. I hold on to 5.

"We have to save them!"

I look at 9. It would be the right thing to do. Everyone I knew was in endanger because of me and the others.

"May I remind you, of the outcome of your last heroic adventure!"

9 came to my brothers body, the memory of his death was flowing back. If everything was like that picture, then the world would be at peace.

"I can't let this happen again…"

2 look at my brother's body. He found something in his jacket.

"11...look at this."

I took it from him and open it. It said "The Last" on it. My thoughts went blank and hold on it. We went over to the water. He gave 10 a burial. I took my last look at him. My other family was gone, 9 push his body into the water. I watch his body flow into the darkest part of the water. I look behind me and saw 1. He look up set too.

"Let go."

9 lead us the way. I look back.

"10...at least am trying to help."

72 and 27 look at us.

"Aren't you coming to help us?"

9 ask them. They only moved since we left.

"It not our battle…we're know as researchers."

27 told us.

"We study that thing when it was awaken years ago…but, we can go any further then this."

I look at them, but, understand what they were saying.

"11...you'll need us later."

72 look at 5, I was confused why. But the smiled at as.

"We'll help later on."

27 and 72 disappeared into the darkness again. What did them mean later on. I had to trust them, if it true…I believe them. I think, this wasn't the final fight.

**_Being trying to post this chapter for last two days, now it up. Remember, no rude comments, only helpful^^_**

**_All OCs Belong to me^^_**

**_9 belongs to Shane Acker_**


	16. Chapter 16

We finally reach the monster again. I hope everything was going to be okay. I watch 9 and 7 ready to go inside of that cave again. I wanted to go inside too, to help them out.

"Okay, let go."

"Am coming with you!"

5 wanted to go too as well.

"No…I need you here. If we don't come out, destroy it."

I watch as 7 and 9 ran to the cave of the monster. I went up to 5 let him know he wasn't alone on this.

"Well then, let hear it. What your brilliant scheme?!"

5 and I look at our feet, something was bubbling. I heard it was called oil. It was coming from what we were hiding behind.

"5...are you thinking what am thinking?"

He look at me, then back the others.

"We'll need a full barrel."

We start to pushing it to the enters. I heard footsteps from the enters. I saw 44 and 48 coming out. They were alive. I was happy they made it out.

"Are you guys okay?"

48 didn't say anything to me.

"Yes…we're fine. But…the others…"

"They're gone…"

I could see the look on her face. Everyone was gone. We waited for 9 and 7 to come out.

"Where are they?"

5 took the words right out of me. They been in there for awhile.

"It been too long. We have to do it now!"

1 almost grab the lighter from 5.

"No, they need more time!"

"Stop it 1."

1 push me out of the way. I was tried of him treating me like this. Why only me, he treat me the worst out of everyone. There was a light on us, we were spotted. 5 shot a rope at it.

"Help me pull it down!"

I ran to 5, then everyone else did. We hold to the rope, it was making a sound. I saw 30 coming out. He was alive as well. We fall to the ground. 1 grab the lighter and lit it. 5 and I ran to stop him.

"No, not yet!"

"Let go you fool!"

"5!!"

We saw 9 and 7 running to the exits.

"Now!"

We push the barrel and 5 lit the oil. The light follow the barrel. 9 and 7 made it out watch the place falling to the ground. It was finally over. 44 smiled at me, even 48 smiled at as well.

"Thank you 11."

Why say thank you to me? All I've done it nothing is nothing. 30 look at me as well. But, he didn't show any emotions to me.

"I see you're well 1."

Wait, did 30 know 1? If he knew 1, how come I never heard anything about him? I meet 1 when the humans were fighting the machines. Everyone look at them. Wire was confused as well?

"And you're the same as ever 30. Blind as a bat I see."

This was too confusing? 1 knows 30 and 30 knows 1? What was going on here?

"30? You know him?" I ask him.

"Just enough to know that he left us. Trying to find a safe place."

"At least I was thinking, but you didn't care about their safety. Leading us to the wasteland was worst idea you ever had."

I was so confused. 1 been here since the day I meet him. So he been living in the emptiness for a while now. I remember what 1 called me, a Waste Lander? I started to think that the wasteland and emptiness were different some how?

"Please…you call yourself a leader. 12 would be-"

"Hold on," 9 step into this. He was confused as I was. "is there something you're not telling us?"

Wire and I came up to him as well. I wanted to know what was going on.

"You stay out of this. And you, you send that useless girl to us! She has ruin everything. Even that that thing as well. She exactly like her mother!"

What? I had a mother? I know 10 was my brother, but, when did I have a mother? Wait? That human I keep seeing…could she be her? I could see a little of me in her, but, not really.

"44 . 48. Stand look out."

I saw the look on their faces. I had this feeling that 30 was hiding something from me. There was a reason for me to leave the group? Why everyone hated Wire? Why everyone called me useless?

"1, is there something you know?" 2 ask him.

"It none of your concern. It wasn't my fault that 12 died. You didn't send anyone with her. You were scared as well of the beast too."

I went over to the others, Wire jump into my arms again. I wanted to know what was going here. Nothing was making any senses. Who was 12? I hide behind 5 and 7. I was scared out of my mind. 1 and 30 must be brothers? Maybe this is why he see 2 was one at all. He didn't see us like a family as I did.

"You didn't tell her."

30 ask 1 and then looking at me. 5 hold on to me pulling me close to him. I could see no one like 30 at the moment. Then we heard something coming. We saw the beast again. 44 and 48 were running for their lives. Then something kicked inside of me again. I didn't feel that kick in so long. I look up and saw took 48. He was yelling for help. 44 ran and we watch it take 48's life like it took 10's life.

"They're trap!"

"Get to the other side!"

We all run but 6 was trying to go back to it.

"No, they're trap inside! They're inside!"

9 try to stop 6 from going to it. The ground start to shake, it wasn't the normal ground. 7 tried to broke the ground to make it fall. I saw nothing but darkness.

"No Stop , You Mustn't Destroy It!"

"6!"

"Get Away 6!"

5 and I ran to him trying to stop him. 6 was holding on to 9.

"They're Trap! They're Trap Inside! They're Inside!"

44 push them out of the way. It grab her into that darkness. We ran to the other side, I saw 27 and 72 there. 9 and I went over and saw 44 still alive.

"11! Run! You Have To Give It's Life! Your Creator Wanted It To See The World! She Give You It's Soul!"

I watch her die in front of us. What did she mean, give it life? Give what life? Is there something I didn't know?! 30 wasn't telling me something. Was I going to die?! Was there something inside of me?

"We have to destroy it."

I look at 1. I listen to 6, understand what he was saying. Even 9 did too.

"No, aren't anyone of you listing to 6, they're trap inside."

I look at 9, he was right. He was right, I could see it. They were trap inside of that thing. Wire knew it too, I feel it.

"9...they're gone…"

I could feel something crushing me. Everything was crushing me till my gears were gone. Then everything went black again.

"_Hello 11."_

I saw that woman again. I was face to face to her. She was beautiful up close.

"You again?"

Could she be my creator? I could feeling something about her, she was a part of me. And I could I was a part of her for some odd reason. She show up in my dreams so many times, I need to know the truth about her. "D-Did you make me?" I ask her. She look so sad.

"_Yes. I did…but…you didn't have a number back then…_"

I didn't have a number back then? Why does she look so sad? Is there a reason why I was created. She must have a reason for me?

"_You see…I was having a child while creating you and her family. My father was doing the same thing at the time….well, planning on it…but he was too caught up with the fabric machine…_"

My family? She was making a family? For me at the time?

"_11_, _you're different a little…because…you also have the soul of the child that could have been here with me…you and your family are part of my soul…just like my father…_"

I saw my body, 10's and the one called 12. If am a part of her…then I have a soul of the child she could have. I look back at her, but, she was gone again.

"_You are what is left of humanity…_"

I woke my eyes to find 5. He was happy that I'm alive. I saw 9, he was near a died human body. I was surprise, that human was familiar, could this be the human girl's father.

"11...that body…that human…we're part of-"

"Your part of his soul…"

5 saw the look on my face. I wasn't a part of that human's soul. I was part of someone who was related to him. I was holding a soul that human girl could have. But…I understand why. The world humans lived in, she could let be awaken into that world. She wanted to be awaken in this world.

"We need to tell the others. They're fighting that machine."

That meant, everyone was there. Even my family was there as well.

**_Has Anyone know why 1 treats 11 so badly yet. There only one more chapter left, I'll give a prize if you guess right. Remember, no rude comments, only helpful ones^_~_**

**_11, 30, Wire, Alice, 27 and 72, 44 and 48, 12 belongs to me_**

**_9 belongs to Shane Acker_**


	17. Chapter 17

We ran into the Wasteland. I knew where we were. I saw Wire coming to us.

"Wire, lead us to the others!"

Wire showed us the way. We heard something, it was loud enough, we must be close by. I saw the others. 6 was trying to stop them.

"Stop it, you mustn't destroy it!"

"Guys!"

They saw us coming, 9 ran up to 7.

"It the scientist! He gave us his soul!"

Everyone stop, but something grab me. Wire and 5 try to help me. But, 1 help me. How did that happen. Why was 1 helping me?! He had 8 beat me up, but why now.

"Let go!"

We ran before it attack us. We ran to a hiding spot, but 1 grab me before I went over to 9 and the other.

"Are you trying to kill me yourself!?"

"11 listen to me. 12 is your mother,"

What!? 12 is my mother! How come I never heard of her. 10 didn't say anything about her.

"your brother didn't say a word after she died. I thought you and your brother were died…"

What was he saying? He didn't know 10 and me. But how could he knew about me and thought we were dead? Wait, no, that can't right?!

"1...you can't be… my father?!"

I was too shock to talk. He beat, tied me up, even put me in a dark room. He can't be my father, it can't be true. He hated me, where did this come from! My legs gave in and I was whimpering again. This man can't be my father. Why would my mother love someone like him!?

"11! Move!"

We ran and Wire jump into my arms. Then we all we in the air. 9 got up quick and 7 seven run to him. 9 was going to fighting. I didn't see how to fight it either, am not sure if I did.

"9! Don't me you're fighting it!"

30 grab me and Wire.

"11, stay behind."

I watch 30 ran to it and push 9 out of the way. All of us stand there and watch him die in front of us.

"They left us with nothing, we do we have to right their wrongs…sometime one must be sacrifice for the good of the many."

I heard 1, that line of his, 30 was doing this for us.

"Help 9...I know you're not useless."

I was about to whimper again, but, I ran to 9.

"9!"

"11! You Can't! It My Job To Stop It!"

"Just Let Me, I Want To Save Everyone, They Die Because Of Me Too!"

The look on 9's face changed. He wanted me to help. We ran up on the machine. I got out my sword.

"I'll grab the talisman while you distracted!"

I nodded okay to him and ran in front of it.

"Hey! Over Here!"

9 pulled on it till came lose, I watch it lift it's arm up ready to attack 9.

"Watch Out!"

I took the blow and everything went dark again.

I woke to the battlefield. I saw 1 and 12 running away from something. 12 was beautiful, her pale brown fabric, she look like she had what humans had on their heads. I follow them, running to know what happen to 12, my mother. The mother who was cut out of my life.

"_1, hurry up!_"

12 reach her hand to him. Then I saw where they headed, it was the place I woke up in. When then…1 was awake before me? I Follow them and saw 10 and myself.

"_She isn't awake yet?_"

10 nodded no, he didn't speak then, I thought my brother did before I saw him. 1 look at my body, I didn't want him to me, if he was my father.

"_12...this one doesn't have a number_."

My creator was right, I didn't have a number back then. 12 look at me. I notice my ribbon around her neck. She took it off and put it on me. My ribbon…was my mothers.

"_Let call her 11._"

I notice 1 smiled, it was the first time him smiled like that. 1 grab something, he put the number 11 on me.

"_Think she'll like us?_"

Why did 1 ask that, after I went though I couldn't call him my father. No, I didn't wanted to be him, I was better off not knowing the truth. I wish everything went back to normal. I wish he never existed!

"_If she anything like me, she'll be hand full._"

After they finish placing my number down, 1 and 12 hold me close.

"_1...don't worry, I think she know who to trust…._"

I saw Wire, 10 patted his head. 1 knew about Wire this whole time. Then, why didn't he say anything.

I look outside and saw something coming in. It was the fabric machine. 12 look outside and saw it coming their way. 1 look outside as well.

"_Wire, if we don't come back-_"

It was close, I watch as 12 and 1 made their way ready to fight. 12 and 1 went at it like it was nothing, but it was ready to kill them. It almost grab 1, but, my mother pushed him out of the way.

"_1! Just Run! Get 10 and 11 Out Here!" _

I saw his face change, this must be why he the way he is now. His beloved one was killed in front of him.

_"I Love You! No Matter What!_"

I didn't want to see anymore. I couldn't take it any longer. 10 was holding on to me when 1 took me from him. My brother pick up Wire and ran. I follow them and saw the place fall to the ground. I follow them till we reached the wasteland. 1 has been out here. There was more coming into the wasteland. I follow them to a cave. And I saw everyone I knew.

"_10, take your sister and hide. I'll ask where we are._"

I saw 1 go up to 30. They were talking about something, when I got close, I couldn't hear them. I watch time went by and I never awaken. 1 look worried, for my sake.

"_1, I want to ask you something._"

Walk next to him, maybe this time I could hear them. But, heard nothing again. After 30 was done talking with 1. He went back to 10 and Wire.

"_10...take care of your sister…_"

I follow him again. I follow till he reach the emptiness again. I watch him as help 2 and 8. When he reach back, he saw where my body was. 1 look horrified by this. Now I get it…when he said I died, this is what he meant by. Now I understand why 10 didn't say anything about them. Then, it was gone.

"11! Come On, please wake up!"

I could hear 5's voice. I woke up and saw him.

"Thank god…"

I hugged him. I was happy to see him, but I could feel a little bit of pain. I look back and saw 9. He did it….I was glad it was over.

"It not over yet."

9 told us and I look at the talisman. I finally understood, their souls were in there now.

We set up all the numbers, I look at 10 and 12. The brother I knew all my life and the mother I never know. 9 look at as, he was ready to set them free. The talisman start to shake in his hands. It fall out of his hands. We watch as it open, I saw the souls of everyone who was killed. 55 and 63 gave us a smile. 91 and 48 come out next. 48 smile at me and Wire. I felt happy to see them one last time. I saw everyone I knew, they walk to their number. Then, I saw 10 and 12. I finally saw my mother. She was like in my dream, I smiled at both them. They were in the air, I watch them go up. 5 came up to me, holding my hand.

"Everything is going to be fine."

My eyes were wide up, those words. 5 was the one in my dream, the good one I had once in a while. It was him.

"5..."

I brought my face to his and we ended it with a kiss.

"What happens next?

"Am not sure, but this our world now. It what we make it."

_**A Year Later**_

I lay on the bed, waiting for 5. It was finally here. I was ready for it now. I was happy today. 5 came into the room waiting for 2 to come.

"How are you doing?"

He ask me knowing I was in pain a little. But, it felt okay. 2 came into the room with a body for us.

"Looks like it ready 11. 5."

72 came to help 2 as well. It seemed everyone was ready to see our child. 2 and 72 help hook something for the soul to get to it's new body.

"5...what do you think it will be?" I ask him.

"Am hoping for a girl, just like we planed."

I close my eyes, I wait for the pain to go by. I heard a sound coming from the small body.

"Amazing…"

"This is a miracle."

5 and I look at our new born child. Everyone came into the room. I over heard 72 asking 27 to have one themselves. 5 and I haven't gave out child a number yet.

"Have you gave a number yet my son?"

2 ask 5 while I held our child.

"We didn't have time to think of one…"

I notice my father look at the child, then he look at me and 5.

"16." 5 and I look at each and smiled.

"6, can you please?"

6 painted the number 16 on our child. We heard it giggle, we had a girl. Just like we planned. I guess my creator was happy that this day finally came. The child she couldn't have was in my arms. It was our child, 5 and I were going to be the best parents we can be to her. Wire rubbed his head against our little 16. I was happy, to know why I was here.

The nightmares were gone and they were peaceful dreams. Once in awhile they came, not like they used to. I never thought I was useless anymore. I was need with them, I was part of them. 5 was my other half and 1 was my father. I was belonged here. To make a new world for us. Just like the picture.

**_THE END!!! This was final chapter of 11. There will be short stoies later on about 11, 5, 16's new life. Look for them^^ Remember, no ruse comments, only helpful ones^^_**

**_All OCs belongs to me_**

**_9 Belongs to Shane Acker_**


End file.
